Snail Splooge ¦ Mega Man X2 2
Jared battles Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, Flame Stag and Morph Moth. Synopsis Bubble Crab is next. Bats become annoying as Jared tries to get a 1up. When at the top of water, X can skip across the top of it, which is required for some secrets. Jared fights a giant fish with lasers. Jared reaches a heart tank by leaping on top of missiles. One of the secrets requires bubble crab's power. Jared kills himself in order to have a chance of killing the fish boat. Jared tries to chase the fish, but keeps missing and dies before he can. Jared holds back behind the fish and attacks the tail. Jared succeeds in destroying the fish, and makes his way to the secret. Jared battles Agile. Jared takes a lot of damage and needs to heal. After barely succeeding, he gets another Zero part. Jared reaches Bubble Crab, and discusses being able to defeat Bubble Crab first with a turbo controller. Jared wins the fight. The zero parts go to Crystal Snail, which is not the order that Jared used to do, and he doesn't have the power he needs. Jared loves Crystal Snail's theme. Jared ses a mech suit to jump towards a heart. Jared messes up, and thinks he may have missed the X door. Jared finds a headpiece. They never do a whole lot. It lets X find a secret nearby. Jared messed up, so Jared has to kill Crystal Snail the normal way. He is like a worse version of Armored Armadillo that slows down time. Crystal Snail is also slowed down, so he is fairly easy to beat. Jared is upset, as he lost the Zero part! Jared thinks he might use a password. Flame Stag is up next. It is hard to remember everything from a 25 year old game! Jared has never seen a beetle robot get stuck on the mountain before, and has no idea how to kill it! Jared gets a heart piece before killing himself. This time, he rides the beetle up to get an energy tank. Jared races the lava up. Jared wants Lava Nugget to be a Pokemon attack. Jared narrowly avoids falling into lava as he jumps across sinking platforms. Jared easily defeats Flame Stag. Morph Moth is a cool boss fight. X gets a cool ability, and instantly wastes it! Jared points out the enemy that is a combination of several enemies from the first X game. The metroid like boss is a difficult fight, until it is attacked by bubbles. Another enemy can take over X's controls. Jared discusses the vacuum that makes it harder to jump while fighting the bosses. Morph Moth starts as a cocoon. Over time, he breaks out of it into his moth form. Jared makes a charged flameshot to defeat him. Jared goes back to get the boots he needs. Jared becomes lost, after going to the wrong place twice, before accidentally falling on spikes, and laughing at his failure. Jared messes up his riding, and attempts to get across the spikes without his bike, but messes up his dashes and dies. Jared decides to move on, and fights Magna Centipede. Jared dashes into another secret. Jared finds another secret that he needs a double dash for, but tries to get into it anyway. The game shows off its 3D sword graphics. They were very proud of that! Jared gets trapped and scanned, which makes the boss fight more difficult. Jared assumes that people will be correcting himself in the comments. Jared slowly defeats the centipede. Jared wants to have all of Zero's parts for a particular reason, and he will collect everything he needs off camera. Category:Videos Category:Mega Man X